You're Become My Maid
by Akira-Nanazaki
Summary: Encore un caprice. Encore victime d'un caprice douteux de Yuko. Et cette dernière en fait profiter Domeki.


Watanuki piétinait. En colère. Cela ne changeait pas de d'habitude. Surtout que Yuko l'avait fait venir plus tôt ce jour-là. Apparemment, la sorcière avait une nouvelle lubie. Elle voulait un nouveau plat de grand chef. Avec une présentation d'un restaurant chic. Cela énervait beaucoup son employé qui crier contre la tyrannie de sa patronne. Mais bien sûr, cela ne fit qu'amuser la femme, Mokona et les jumelles. Qui chantonnaient une nouvelle ode aux malheurs du pauvre garçon à lunettes. N'ayant pas le choix, le jeune homme avait préparé le repas. Dans un sens, cela ne le gênait pas. Après tout, il aimait cuisiner. Alors, le jeune medium s'y était attelé. Râlant pour le principe. Mine de rien, cela lui avait pris pas mal de temps. Surtout qu'il était dérangé par la boule de poil et les jumelles. Ainsi que le renard en tube. Sans oublier que Yuko n'arrêtait pas de réclamer de l'alcool. Finalement, il mit la touche finale au plat. Et l'apporta à son employeur. Comme il le fait d'habitude. Cependant, la maîtresse de la maison ne fut pas de cet avis.

« Ça ne va pas. »

\- Hein ? De quoi parlez-vous ? »

\- La manière dont tu fais ton service… Cette tenue déjà… AH ! J'ai une idée merveilleuse. S'exclama la sorcière. Maru, Moro, allez chercher CETTE tenue. »

\- Hai, maîtresse. »

Aussitôt, les jumelles quittèrent le salon chercher la tenue que Yuko voulait faire porter par le Watanuki. Ce dernier râlait légèrement. Il se méfiait. Aucun doute que la femme avait trouvé un nouveau moyen de l'humilier. Ichihara l'envoya ramener le plat dans la cuisine et revenir pour enfiler la fameuse tenue. Kimihiro s'exécuta. Mais quand il revint. Il sut que son mauvais pressentiment se confirmait. Parce que la fameuse tenue était une jolie robe de soubrette. La courte robe noire avec les épaules dénudées. Le tablier blanc ainsi que la coiffe blanche et les bas et portes jarretelles blanches. Les ballerines noires complétaient le tout. L'étudiant refusa nette de porter cela mais Yuko insista. Menaçant le pauvre medium de réduire son salaire et augmenter son temps d'esclave dans la boutique. Le jeune homme rougit de colère et d'humiliation avant d'accepter de la porter. Pendant qu'il se changea, la sorcière lui ordonna de lui sourire de son plus beau sourire en l'appelant « maîtresse ». Cela fit redoubler les geignements du garçon. Mais malgré ses protestations, il sut que le choix ne lui était pas donné. Heureusement que Domeki et Himawari ne le voyaient pas dans cet accoutrement. Sinon c'était la fin. Aucun doute que Himawari lui scanderait qu'il est « mignonne » et Domeki se moquerait de lui. Enfin, ses yeux paraitraient amusés. Parce que ce n'était pas avec sa face complètement impassible qu'il y verrait de l'amusement. Le pauvre garçon revêtit donc le costume. Plaçant tout les accessoires à leurs places. Puis, le jeune alla à la cuisine récupérer le plat qu'il avait préparé. Le jeune homme s'approcha de la sorcière et lui fit un sourire d'ange.

« Pour vous, « maîtresse ». »

Puis, il déposa le plat. Bien que son sourire et sa voix fussent chaleureux, la grande brune sentit le sarcasme dans sa voix. Apparemment son apprenti n'était pas ravi de ses ordres. Le voir habillé ainsi était un régal pour les yeux. Cela lui allait étrangement bien ce genre de tenue. Peut-être pourrait-elle le cosplayer en beaucoup d'autres uniformes. Faudra qu'elle demande l'avis de Doméki et Himawari. Ces deux là aimaient presque autant qu'elle, taquiner son protégé. Quoique… Pour Doméki… Aucun doute qu'il fantasmerait énormément sur les tenues de son ami. Sachant cela et regardant son employé nettoyer dans tenue, Yuko eut une idée fantastique. Pour apporter la consécration d'un beau futur. Surtout, elle voulait voir cela de ses propres yeux. Voir l'archer se retenir de sauter sur le medium. Enfin, s'il en était capable. La femme diabolique se mit donc à réfléchir à un moyen d'envoyer son cher employé chez l'exorciste. D'ailleurs, faut qu'elle trouve le moyen de regarder ça. Puis, elle eut une idée. La femme ricanait déjà à la pensée de son petit employé adoré dans cette situation. Le pauvre chéri allait bientôt perdre sa vertu. Cette pensée la faisait rire. Après tout, elle savait que le destin de ces deux contraires était lié. Même la petite Himawari le savait. Il n'y avait que le serviteur de la sorcière pour nier ce fait. Cette dernière interpella donc sa soubrette personnelle.

« Nuki-chéri ! J'ai une mission pour toi ! »

\- Ne m'appelez pas comme ça, Yuko-san ! »

Tout en pestant contre les surnoms débiles que lui donnait sa patronne, le jeune travesti s'avança vers elle. Après tout, il n'avait pas le choix. Sinon, elle allait encore l'humilier. La femme aux cheveux noirs était bien capable de faire circuler une photo de lui ainsi vêtu dans tout son lycée. Watanuki regarda la sorcière et eut un nouveau mauvais pressentiment. Cette dernière avait un léger sourire plein de malices. Il avait peur.

« Mon petit Nuki. Je veux que tu ailles chez Domeki-kun et que tu lui apportes un repas pareil au notre. »

\- Hein ? Pourquoi je ferais ça ? Il n'a qu'à se démerder tout seul ! Je ne suis pas sa servante et encore moins sa femme pour lui faire à bouffer sans arrêt ! »

\- Ohohoho~ Et pourtant~ »

Au final, la Sorcière des dimensions ne lui laissa pas le choix. Il dut préparer de quoi pour cuisiner un repas digne d'un roi à son ami. Le pire était bien entendu qu'il devra servir l'archer dans cette tenue. Et Yuko, qui n'en ratait pas une, insistait pour qu'il appelle l'exorciste « mon maître bien aimé ». Avait-il une tête à vouer à Domeki une telle admiration. Au fond de lui-même, il pouvait bien avouer que Shizuka était beau à damner. Qu'il avait aussi de bonnes qualités. Ne laissant aucuns faux espoirs aux filles qui lui déclaraient sa flamme. L'archer l'avait troublé plusieurs fois. Mais, le cuisinier savait qu'il ne s'abaisserait pas à l'appeler ainsi. Quoique dise la sorcière. Il s'en savait incapable. Le petit brun refusait de perdre le peu de dignité qu'il avait. Le jeune homme avait quand même sa fierté. Kimihiro finit de tout emballer et de tout ranger dans un sac. Puis, il retira sa coiffe et mit un manteau long. Malheureusement. Cela ne le cachait pas suffisamment. La robe était couverte mais les bas étaient toujours aussi visibles ainsi que les ballerines. Le brunet espérait qu'il y avait peu de monde dans les rues. Watanuki prit ses affaires et quitta la boutique. Non sans entendre Yuko lui rappeler d'appeler le brun aux yeux d'or « maître adoré ». Tout en riant.

Le medium sortit hors de la dimension de la boutique. Il fut légèrement soulagé en voyant que dû à la saison des pluies, les rues n'étaient que peu animées. Peut-être arriverait-il au temple sans que personne ne remarque quoique ce soit. Alors le garçon s'empressa de marcher. Il allait à vive allure dans les rues. Malheureusement, il fut vu par plusieurs personnes. Qui l'avait regardé avec de grands yeux. Mais Watanuki s'était contenté de baisser la tête et de presser le pas. Puis, il arriva enfin devant le temple. Le petit brun hésitait à entrer. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas que Doméki le voit ainsi. Il avait assez honte comme ça. Cela serait pire s'il était vu par le plus grand dans cette tenue. Alors, Kimihiro prit une décision. Au diable les ordres de Yuko, il allait rentrer chez lui et manger ce repas. Le garçon aux yeux bleus commença à faire demi-tour. Cependant, il ne put aller bien loin.

« Oy »

Cette onomatopée. Il n'y avait qu'une personne qui l'utilisait pour interpeller les personnes. Et en particulier lui. Le petit brun à lunettes se retourna vers la personne en question. Il s'agissait bien sûr de Doméki. Ce dernier dévisageait son cuisinier. Ne pouvant s'empêcher de glisser son regard sur les jambes du jeune homme. Très désirable le petit médium. Et encore, il ne voyait pas tout. L'archer reprit donc.

« Yuko-san m'a dit que tu allais venir me faire à manger.

Parce qu'elle avait prévu son coup depuis longtemps ?!

Elle m'a appelé peu avant ton arrivé. »

Doméki attrapa le bras libre de son ami et le tira vers l'entrée de son temple. Il avait faim. Après savoir quelle faim il avait. Mais les deux le rassasieront. Un bon plat et un petit medium. Arrivé dans la maison principale du temple, Le plus petit retira ses chaussures et son manteau. Exposant ainsi son accoutrement aux yeux de Shizuka. Qui écarquilla des yeux. La sorcière avait de drôle d'idées… Mais néanmoins, très plaisante. L'exorciste commençait à penser que Yuko voulait le mettre au supplice. Comment allait-il se retenir de sauter sur son petit voyant et le posséder, ainsi accoutré. Il était tellement irrésistible. Pour l'instant, il se contentera du délicieux repas que le plus petit avait cuisiné. Le maître des lieux accompagna Watanuki à la cuisine et le regarda s'activer. Son camarade était si tentant. Surtout quand il s'abaissait. Un véritable appel au viol. En le voyant se baisser, s'exposant. Domeki sentait son corps réagir. Zut. S'il ne détournait pas le regard rapidement, il le violerait à coup sûr. Mais comment détourner le regard de ce corps si tentateur. Refusant de céder de suite à la tentation, l'archer utilisa toute sa maîtrise pour se contenir et s'occupa à mettre la table. Il ne devait pas le plaquer contre la table ou le prendre à même le plan de travail. Pour une première fois, il faut un meilleur environnement. Afin qu'aux yeux de son medium, il ne ressemble pas à un rustre. Enfin, plus que le pensait Watanuki. Quelques minutes plus tard, ce dernier arriva avec les plats et les servit à son « maître adoré ». Celui-ci avait beaucoup de self control, certes. Mais quand sa petite maid était si près de lui. Si tentant. Il perdait son sang froid. Domeki n'hésita pas. Et regarda sous le jupon de Kimihiro. Ce qui provoqua une série de jurons de la part du plus petit. Et une envie encore plus fulgurante pour l'exorciste. Merde… Il fallait qu'il change de fil de penser. La nourriture. Un moyen d'éviter d'y penser. Alors, il fit de son mieux pour cacher son érection naissante et commença à s'empiffrer. Cependant, le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de penser que ce délicieux repas avait été préparé des mains délicates du voyant. Et avec beaucoup d'amour. Rien que de penser à Watanuki, préparant ceci habillé de cette manière, son érection grandissait. Le grand brun respira profondément. Pas question qu'il cède dès le début. Le propriétaire des lieux devait d'abord manger tout ce que lui avait préparé son petit cuistot.

Alors, l'archer fit de son mieux pour contrôler son corps et continua de tout avaler. Le jeune homme finit son repas avec rapidité. Et son ami vint débarrasser les couverts et les mit dans le lave-vaisselle. N'ayant aucune envie de faire à nouveau la vaisselle. Et surtout, il pourrait aussi se changer plus rapidement. Enfin, si sa patronne n'avait pas enchanté son uniforme. Ça ne l'étonnerait même pas qu'elle l'ait fait. Apparemment, elle adorait le mettre dans ce genre de situation. C'était son amusement personnel. La femme semblait plus particulièrement aimée le montrer à Doméki. Bien que ce dernier ne se moquait pas plus que cela de lui. Alors, le petit medium se demandait toujours à quoi pensaient son ami et la gérante. Pourquoi la grande brune le mettait toujours dans l'embarras face à Shizuka. Et que pensait le grand brun en voyant tout cela. Ce dernier ne faisait pas de commentaire. Mais ses pensées ne devaient pas être si vides. Après tout, malgré qu'il le dénigre sans cesse, Kimihiro reconnaissait que l'archer était intelligent et sportif. Bien plus que lui. Même si devant autrui, il ne l'avouerait pas. Puis, le plus petit revint dans la salle pour nettoyer la table. Le jeune homme à lunettes fut surpris de voir que l'exorciste n'avait pas changé de place. Mais il haussa les épaules. Son ami faisait ce qu'il veut après tout. Alors que Watanuki se pencha sur la table, des bras encerclèrent sa taille et une bouche vint déposer de tendres baisers sur sa nuque. Un corps chaud vint se coller au sien. Et le voyant ne put s'empêcher de rougir abondamment. Il sentait une dureté contre sa cuisse. Le plus petit avait compris ce que c'était. Son ami était excité. Par lui par-dessus le marché.

Le medium s'était raidi. Il ne se doutait pas se retrouver dans cette situation. Et le pire. Son corps réagissait avec juste cela. Puis, le jeune homme sentit une main passer sous son jupon pour caresser ses cuisses. Elle se dirigeait dangereusement vers son entre-jambe. Au début, elle ne fit que le frôler. Exacerbant son envie. Puis, elle commença à caresser sa queue. Avec lenteur. De plus, l'érection contre sa cuisse se frottait contre cette dernière. Watanuki avait la respiration légèrement saccadée. Il se demandait comment réagir. Cependant, au lieu de se défendre ou repousser son ami, il le laissa le toucher. Au fond de lui, le jeune homme en avait envie. Se faire toucher aussi intimement. Brusquement, une large main le retourna et des lèvres gourmandes vinrent prendre les siennes en embuscade. Elles se firent embrasser et mordiller. Une langue tout aussi envieuse vint s'infiltrer entre ses lèvres. Transformant le doux baiser en quelque chose de plus langoureux. Plus profond. Le medium n'hésita pas plus. Il s'accrocha à l'autre homme, se collant d'autant plus à lui et répondit au baiser. C'était plus qu'agréable. Excitant. Kimihiro se retrouva rapidement claqué contre la table. La bouche de Domeki n'avait pas quitté la sienne. Les mains du plus grand écartèrent ses cuisses. Et l'exorciste se plaça entre ses cuisses. Collant son membre dur contre le sien, le frottant de manière à lui faire perdre un peu plus la tête.

La bouche de Shizuka relâcha ses lèvres pour venir s'enfouir dans le creux de son cou. Le medium sentit la langue de l'autre lui lécher la peau avant que des dents vinrent le mordiller. Ce qui lui arracha un doux gémissement. Le plus petit se sentait de plus en plus excité. Son cou qui se faisait grignoter, la bite qui se frottait de cette manière si audacieuse contre la sienne, malgré le tissu qui gênait et les mains qui caressaient son corps. Tout cela le mettait au supplice. Le jeune homme en voulait davantage. Puis la bouche de son ami quitta son cou pour venir embrasser son épaule, les larges mains avaient réussi à baisser le haut de son costume de soubrette. Juste en dessous de ses tétons. Les lèvres quittèrent son épaule pour descendre plus bas. Et commencer à taquiner ses petits bouts de chair. Les faisant davantage durcir. Le plus petit gémissait. C'était une si bonne sensation. Il ne put s'empêcher d'écarter un peu plus les cuisses. Sous le plaisir qu'il ressentait. Invitant par la même occasion son futur amant à passer à la vitesse supérieur. Domeki le comprit rapidement. Alors, il arracha directement le sous vêtement gênant. L'archer était plus qu'impatient de s'enfoncer au plus profond de son petit voyant. Et entendre sa voix crier de plaisir plutôt que les insultes habituelles. Le grand brun avait hâte. Il voulait faire l'amour à Watanuki. Lui montrer que nul ne pourra lui faire autant de bien. Le rendre accro. Qu'il vienne lui réclamer encore plus. Alors, il se mit en mouvement. Une de ses mains passa de nouveau sous le jupon.

La main de Shizuka se glissa habilement entre les cuisses écartées. Et un de ses doigts frôla le trou inviolé de son petit brun. Ce mouvement fit se raidir le medium. Ce dernier avait un peu peur. Jamais, il n'avait reçu quoique ce soit à cet endroit si intime. Alors, il appréhendait un peu. Watanuki savait que cela allait faire mal. Très mal. Mais en même temps, il se sentait désireux de recevoir l'exorciste en lui. Parce qu'il savait que l'autre homme allait tout faire pour le rendre fou de plaisir. Puis, un doigt taquin appuya sur son anus avant de s'enfoncer lentement. Kimihiro grimaça de douleur. C'était désagréable. Gênant. Et pourtant, cela ne l'empêchait pas de vouloir plus. Petit à petit, le plus petit se détendit. Suffisamment pour que Domeki ajoute un deuxième doigt. Ce fut plus dur à s'y habituer mais il finit par se détendre. Mais l'archer n'en resta pas là et enfonça un troisième doigt. Avant de commencer à faire des mouvements de ciseaux. Le préparant à sa prochaine venue.

Après un temps, l'exorciste sentit que son amant était prêt. A le recevoir. Il agrippa les jambes de son medium et les plaça au dessus de ses épaules. Mettant son compagnon dans une situation assez gênante. Shizuka, débrailla son pantalon, sortit son sexe avant de cracher dans sa main et se lubrifier avant de guider sa verge vers le trou fraichement préparé. Avec douceur, il s'immisça entre la chair tendre de son cuisinier. Kimihiro poussa un léger cri de douleur. Ça faisait très mal. Et pourtant, cela n'arrêta pas Domeki qui continuait son avancé dans le corps chaud sous lui. Le petit brun se plaignait de douleur. Mais étrangement, il se sentait étrangement satisfait de sentir l'autre jeune homme en lui. Arrivé à la garde, ce dernier s'immobilisa. Il attendit un peu avant de venir embrasser le medium. Qui s'accrochait à lui. Puis, doucement, il commença à remuer ses hanches. Avant de commencer ses va et vient. D'abord, il bougea avec douceur et précaution. Mais rapidement, il sentit le corps de Watanuki se détendre. Et ce dernier gémir. Alors, il accéléra ses coups de bassins. Puis, il alla de plus en plus vite. L'archer perdit toute inhibition. Le plus grand se déchainait en l'employé. Etant de plus en plus brutal. Violent. Le medium ne pouvait s'empêcher d'exprimer ce qu'il ressentait en hurlant. Apparemment, pour une première fois, le petit à lunettes semblait aimer se faire prendre si violemment. Domeki était plus que satisfait à ce constat. Cela lui donnait encore plus envie de le bourrer encore plus. Puis, le regard du plus grand se posa sur le visage de l'homme sous lui. La vision le fit presque venir. Heureusement, il pouvait encore commander cette partie de son corps. Même si c'était juste. Le visage de Kimihiro. L'expression de pure extase qu'il avait sur le visage. Les joues rouges, le regard éperdu. La bouche entrouverte qui laissait échapper gémissement sur gémissement. Voire même des cris de plaisir. Shizuka sourit en sentant les parois commençaient à se resserrer. Apparemment, son amant n'allait pas tarder à éjaculer. Celui-ci essaya de se toucher mais le grand brun l'en empêcha. Son adorable medium allait venir uniquement en sentant sa bite marteler sa prostate. Et ce fut ce qu'il se passa. Le petit brun s'arqua brutalement et se vida entre leurs corps. Le brutal resserrement de l'anus fit perdre contrôle à l'archer qui remplit le trou de son amant de sa semence.

Les deux garçons s'écroulèrent l'un sur l'autre. C'était torride. Ils avaient pris leur pied comme jamais. Les deux essayaient de reprendre leurs respirations. Mais c'était difficile. Domeki était encore enfoncé dans son amant et ce dernier avait l'impression que son corps chauffait à nouveau. La bite qui était en lui, le mettait dans tous ces états. Surtout que cette dernière commençait à durcir et gonfler. L'archer était de nouveau d'attaque pour un deuxième round. Puis un troisième, un quatrième… Les deux amants passèrent une nuit complète à le faire dans des tas de positions.

Puis, en début de matinée, allongés dans le futon de Domeki, les deux hommes s'endormirent ensemble. Enlacés.


End file.
